


Secrets

by CarnaReade



Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gender Switching, Modern AU, Multi, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Transformation, Yandere, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: Everyone has a dark secret. You just never expected how yours would affect others.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Basilisk franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Stumbled upon Basilisk by accident and my mind decided to churn out this seriously dark oneshot. The things the crawl out of the dark depths of one's mind sometimes... 
> 
> Also, there are some sexual and dark themes here, you have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy the story.

From the beginning, you never expected everything. You simply learned of a secret and accepted the truth. Everyone has something to hide in this world. That you knew very well. But what you never expected…

Was how your own secret affected others.

 

“What is the meaning of this?”

The bright light of the torch caused you to shield your eyes. A small whine escaped your swollen lips as you curled yourself into a ball back into the darkness.

“I don’t know. We have been hearing some strange noises for the past few nights. When we came to investigate…”

Fighting against the numbing pain, you tried to cover yourself as much as you could. The voices growing more panicked with more glimpses of your naked form.

“Damn it. It must have been their doing,” one of the voices growled. “We can’t let this go on further. Where is the heir now?”

The whispers intensified before footsteps clamoured away from you. From the distance, one figure stood watching you. You heard the creak of the door being closed shut and slowly footsteps sauntered towards you. You could barely tell what was going on, let alone move your limbs, until the glimmer of a blade shone in the dim lighting. Your heart froze as it hung over your head.

Creak.

The figure flinched at the sudden sound, turning around to the source. Suddenly, his body went rigid. A soft stab echoed before an agonised sputter followed. The loud thud on the ground resounded and slowly, the intruder approached you.

You opened your mouth, only for a finger to press against your lips gently. The soft hush slipped out from the lips nearing your face. Staring at the person in a daze, you were unable to comprehend their face or the words spoken before the person withdrew from your side.

The scent of blood lingered in the air.

 

When you reopened your eyes, you were in an unfamiliar place. The décor of the interior looked similar to your previous home. A strange fragrance wafted in the air, making you feel disorientated and light-headed.

From the side you heard someone call your name in a gentle voice. Your eyes fluttered in a half-lidded state at the hand caressing your cheek. Deep violet eyes stared at you with great concern.

Instinctively, you flinched backwards. Your entire body trembled while you clutched the blanket around your naked form. The young woman in a purple kimono stared back at you, confused.

“What’s wrong?” She reached out to you again, only for you to back away even more. “It’s ok. You’re safe now.”

Your eyes landed on your childhood friend, holding a fearful expression as she approached you carefully.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” she said, bringing her arms around your shaking form. “See?”

You hesitantly relaxed, letting the soothing strokes on your head calm your nerves. Delicate fingers tugged the blanket downwards and the young woman paused.

“Gennosuke might have been a little too rough yesterday,” she remarked at the bruises on your arms and shoulders. “You must be hurting now. I’m sorry.”

Wrapping the blanket securely around you, the young woman in the purple kimono rose to her feet. “I’ll go and get some medicine and fresh clothes. In the meantime, you should rest.”

As her feet shuffled out of the room, you tried to move your body over to the window. There wasn’t much outside. Mostly nature and the scenery of autumn. However, a sense of dread fell into the pits of your stomach at the orange hues in the horizon.

 

“What are you doing?”

You froze at the sudden voice, turning to face its owner. The piercing gaze caused you to swallow hard.

“What… were you planning to do?”

You pursed your lips, avoiding the young man’s stern eyes. Immediately, he strode towards you in brisk steps, snatching the kunai away from your grasp.

“Where did you even get this?” He demanded, then noticed the open drawers of the desk next to the window. Quietly, the young man put the kunai away and grabbed hold of your sleeve before pulling it down. His eyes frowned deeply at thin cuts on your arm. He muttered your name in a low tone and you bit your bottom lip. There was a flicker of anger before sorrow took over in those utterly pained eyes.

“Why?”

You remained silent, preparing for the long lecture and the rough shaking of your shoulders. Yet instead, what you received was a tug on your wrist. You gasped upon being pulled closer towards the young man’s body. His arms were quick to secure you in place. Immediately, you struggled.

“G-Gennosuke-”

“Why are you still doing such things to yourself?” His sudden words froze you in place. “Even after Oboro and I made sure you won’t hurt yourself anymore… Why?”

The strength in your arms left you. His body trembled against your smaller form. After what felt like eternity, your name came out in a tensed whisper.

“Never do that again,” Gennosuke muttered. “Promise me you would never do that again.”

You pursed your lips at the sudden wetness on your cheek.

“… I’m sorry.”

His arms tightened around you and slowly, you brought your hands up to return his embrace.

 

“Does it hurt?”

You shook your head at her enquiry, feeling her hand move along the area below your stomach. “And you’re not feeling unwell thus far? Especially in the morning?”

You nodded and Oboro sighed. “Well, at the very least, there are no symptoms of it yet.”

Then, she smiled and hugged you under her blanket.

“It’s ok. We have plenty of time,” she said, leaning her head against yours. “When that time comes, I’ll do my best to help you.”

She snuggled into the warmth of you had to offer with your body, smiling happily.

“As long as that child is ours, I’ll be content spending the rest of my life with you and Gennosuke,” Oboro giggled. “And of course, with the baby as well.”

Under the blanket, she squeezed you tightly. Her face buried against your chest.

“So thank you,” her voice quivered. “Thank you for being alive.”

Her body trembled against yours and carefully, you brought your arms around hers.

“I love you,” she sniffled. “And I’m sorry. The both of us have been so selfish.”

You stroke her head tenderly, letting Oboro sob loudly while cradling her in your arms. From the window, the orange hues started to falter.

“Ah, I guess it’s almost time.” Wiping her tears, Oboro flashed a sweet smile. “Would it be ok to stay here until then?”

You nodded and her sweet lips pressed against yours for as long as she could, before Oboro whispered your name blissfully and closed her eyes contently. As the last rays of sunlight faded and the sky turned dark, you felt the weight against you shift and grow heavier. Soft skin was replaced with hard muscle and soon, your heart hammered against your chest as a pair of strong, muscular arms pulled you closer to the young man now lying next to you. His heart beat against your ears in a steady rhythm and a long sigh escaped his lips.

Your name came out in a breathless whisper and Gennosuke’s fingers tilt your chin upwards. In a second, his mouth caught yours, causing your body to freeze at the sudden affectionate gesture and your hands to push against his chest. But resistance proved futile. Gennosuke had you trapped in his arms. Soon, a second passed. Then, a minute. Until eventually even the kiss felt like eternity before Gennosuke finally released your mouth with a heavy pant.

His gaze penetrated you with a deep intensity, sending shudders down your spine. You recalled how you used to be intimidated by those eyes of his. How they had the ability to freeze anyone in their place. Once more, your name escaped Gennosuke’s lips and his hand caressed your cheek.

 

“Did you know? When a soul is divided in two, both halves would yearn to gather and become whole once more.”

 

You gasped against his mouth.

 

“Really?”

“Yeah. That’s why I was named Oboro. And the other half, Gennosuke.”

 

Your head rolled back against the pillow at the rough thrust against your hips.

 

“Just like the story. We’ve been living our lives caught between two clans and their history of hatred towards each other.”

 

Your soft cries were muffled against Gennosuke’s lips. Both of your bodies intertwined on the futon.

 

“But now that you know everything… aren’t you scared?”

 

His fingers dug into your hips as gentle tenderness was replaced with desperate passion.

 

“We know we’re not... normal.”

 

A warm hand caressed your cheek.

 

“But despite all of that, would it be ok if you stay with us?”

 

Your hand gently held his.

 

“Yeah.”

 

His hot breath intertwined with yours.

 

“I won’t leave either of you.”

 

Slowly, he ventured deeper. Pleasure and pain flooded your entire body.

 

“Promise?”

 

Your name escaped his lips in a deep, breathy moan.

 

“Promise.”

 

His name escaped your throat in a loud cry. And Gennosuke brought you into a possessive embrace. The warmth keeping you trapped in his arms.

“I love you,” Gennosuke breathed tenderly, staring down at you with a soft expression. “Even if the world tries to tear us apart, I’ll keep to our promise.”

His hand brushed a stray lock of hair behind your ear.

“That’s why you must not lose hope. Your pain and suffering… we have agreed to share the burden with you, didn’t we?” His fingers caress your cheek lovingly. “So don’t worry about what others say. There is no need to listen to our families and force yourself to marry another man. Once we prove to them the depths of our bond, there is nothing they can do. And if anyone dares to step between us again. If anyone dares to drive you in a corner again simply because you chose us…” His eyes grew darkly solemn. “Oboro and I will take care of them.”

Those words were no lie, much like the tender kiss pressed against your forehead. But you failed to respond in words. Exhaustion had long taken over your senses as you merely nodded obediently in Gennosuke’s arms.

For a moment, the warmth surrounding you reminded you of the river on that cold autumn day. When the sun’s rays made the water warm to your soaked skin, before Gennosuke pulled you out of the water’s comforting embrace, desperately reviving you with the warmth of his lips and hands on your chest. You recalled how on the following day, Oboro never left your side. The tears shed and her muffled sobs against your bandaged hand.

And then that dark hidden room. Where the memories grew fuzzy and the heat of passion was almost unbearable. There, the hidden sides of both Oboro and Gennosuke were revealed. The part of themselves that they never showed to anyone but you.

From the beginning it was impossible to tell who was the original personality to begin with. But you recalled their fixation to be whole, along with the horrifying screams that echoed on the night they stepped outside the room.

And now you who were once their dark secret shall remain with them. To fill in as the missing piece of their connected hearts.

Just as you promised.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading this story, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
